satan's little helpers
by jenny sherman
Summary: Daryl comes to the girls in need of their help with a case. Little do they know that their help will lead to one of them being the next victim?


SATANS LITTLE HELPERS  
  
Summary: Daryl comes to the girls in need of their help with a case. Little do they know that their help will lead to one of them being the next victim?  
  
Warning: strong language in parts and a rape scene, be warned.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
The tall man nodded as one of his disciples placed the long black box on the edge of the altar. The man nodded in response and walking back to his position, completing the circle of men and women around the altar. Once the tall man saw he was in position he started the ritual.  
  
"Brothers and Sisters behold the sacred knife"  
  
After speaking his short sentence, the tall man moved his arms free of his long black rob that he was wearing and opened the box. The six-inch knife lay cushioned on a bed of red silk.  
  
The tall man scooped the knife out of the box and gazed at its splendor. He lifted it above his head to show the array of people in the circle around him.  
  
Until now the girl lying on the altar had been unconscious, but she had slowly been coming around and was now trying to gather her surroundings. She fixed her sights on the strange man beside her, he had a dark cape on and a strange inscription written on his chest in what appeared to be blood, not hers, she though, her fear was rising as she felt that her arms and legs were bound together restraining her movements, as she looked around more she saw a chicken in the distance with its neck slit, he gaze returned to the man beside her, then her eyes moved to the knife that he was holding above his head.  
  
Her eyes widened as realization took hold of her brain she started to scream loudly, but her pleas of mercy were of no use as her fate was to be death.  
  
The tall man gripped the knife with his huge hands.  
  
"I call upon the forces of darkness, to witness this gift, this sacrifice of human life as a sign of our undying devotion to your power"  
  
And with that he plunged the knife in the girls chest, she let out a shriek of pain at the intrusion into her body, she tried to struggle with the pain but it was no use, the man started to move the knife around and the pain finally engulfed her and she relaxed into a limp lifeless form.  
  
The tall man continued to move the knife until he had completed his surgery, as he retracted the knife, his followers could see the bits of flesh and gore dropping off onto the altar.  
  
He placed the knife onto the awaiting cloth for it to be cleaned, moving back to the girls body he placed his hands on the bloody area and after some struggle pulled free the girls heart. He held it high and proud above his head like a sportsman who had just won a cup at a championship, the array of people in the circle cheered. Blood was dripping down his arm he turned to look at each follower and smiled.  
  
The body was dumped in a near by ally, and was found by one of the local prostitutes.  
  
After a while the police arrived.  
  
"This is the fourth one this month, we need to find these people" Daryl said  
  
"What makes you think it is people sir?" said the eager police officer.  
  
"Just a hunch, but I think it is ritualistic murders, that means a cult," Daryl said  
  
"And that means I need the charmed ones help" Daryl said under his breath.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Daryl hi, come on in," Phoebe said as she opened the door wider for him to enter.  
  
"Thanks Phoebe" he walked into the living room where Piper and Paige were sitting.  
  
Phoebe closed the door and came in to join them.  
  
"Hiya Daryl what's up"? Piper said  
  
Daryl sat down in one of the comfy chairs and began.  
  
"I need your help on a case"  
  
"Okay tell us more" Paige said and she crossed her legs on the floor.  
  
"Over the past month, there have been four murderers, and they look like ritual killings, sacrifices by satanic worshipers"  
  
"Are these people human" Paige said  
  
"I don't know, this is why I brought it to you and why I need your help, each victim has had her heart cut out and each victim has had the same symbol cut into her forehead" Daryl reached into his pocket and pulled out a copy of the symbol, he handed it to Paige who was sitting on the floor in front of Piper. All three gathered around it.  
  
"We will see what we can find out Daryl" Piper said trying to give him hope.  
  
"Thank you, if it is humans then I just need you to find them and I can take it from there, but if it is your kind of expertise, well then, enough said" Daryl stood and smiled.  
  
"Thanks guys, give me a call when you have something" he nodded to them then let himself out.  
  
"So what do you think?" Phoebe said.  
  
"Book of shadows" Paige and Piper replied together.  
  
They all headed upstairs to the attic, when they opened the door the sun was shinning thought the window directly onto the book, it always seemed to be positioned perfect so that it caught the sun. They gathered around it.  
  
"Okay" Paige said as she began to flip thought the pages.  
  
"Wow, wow, go back" Phoebe said, Paige back tracked a few pages and found the symbol.  
  
"Well spotted"  
  
"Bantam, a demon who is worshipped by humans, Bantam was vanquished by a witch years ago but his followers believe that if they sacrifice enough innocent hearts for him then he will regain his strength and return" Piper read out loud.  
  
"What a load of baloney" Paige said as she shook her head.  
  
"So it appears that it is humans, not demonic" Phoebe said.  
  
"Looks that way, do you think that we need to worry about this demon being resurrected" Piper asked, taking the beliefs seriously.  
  
"Lets ask Leo, LEO" Paige shouted.  
  
Leo orbed in a moment later.  
  
"Hello ladies, what's up"?  
  
"Have you heard of a demon called Bantam" Leo's expression changed to worry.  
  
"Yes I have he was a powerful demon in his time, but was thankfully vanquished by a coven of witch's, it is said that before he died he chanted out a spell that if enough innocent hearts were slain for him in his name the he would return"  
  
"Yeah we have heard that bit of crap," Phoebe said  
  
"Do you believe that it is possible?" Piper asked ignoring Phoebe's words  
  
"I don't know, why" he asked concerned now.  
  
"Daryl came to us for help on a case of four murders, sacrifices to the demon Bantam"  
  
"I had better check this with the elders" he said and orbed out.  
  
"I think that we should track down these weirdo's and do it pretty quick," Paige said  
  
"I will call Daryl and ask if we can have something so I might be able to get a premonition"  
  
Leo returned half and hour later.  
  
"Well I have spoken to the elders and they agree that it might be possible for him to return if his spell is carried out and enough hearts are offered, you have to stop these followers as the elders believe he would be a great trouble to you"  
  
"Huh, even more trouble than an invincible Cole" Phoebe said  
  
"Well maybe not that bad, but bad enough" Leo said stroking Phoebe's arm for support.  
  
Phoebe had phoned Daryl so that he could bring something over to them that was at the crime scene. After a little while he arrived with a candle in a bag.  
  
"Thanks Daryl" Phoebe said as he gave her the bag.  
  
"It was found at the crime scene and I am hoping that it will help you"  
  
As soon as she took it out of the evidence bag she was thrown into a premonition.  
  
A girl screaming as a knife was plunged into her chest. The  
chanting of humans as they offer up the heart.  
  
Phoebe looked around and saw a dock sign.  
  
She came out of the premonition and looked at Daryl.  
  
"What did you see?" asked Piper as she stood beside Daryl.  
  
"They have a new victim and are going to kill her"  
  
"Do you have any idea where they where" Daryl asked  
  
"Yes, I saw a dock sign, no 38"  
  
"Any idea on time Phoebe" Piper asked.  
  
"Well I could see moon outside"  
  
"Was it full moon or half or what" Paige asked, she had always been into astronomy.  
  
"It was a full moon"  
  
"That means it will be tonight as tonight is the last full moon," Paige said  
  
"Okay Daryl, we will go first and make sure that it is the right place, then you can call for back up and arrest them all" Piper said  
  
"You got it" Daryl said, thank full that the girls had been able to help him.  
  
"Lets go bag us some weirdo's," said Paige.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Night came fast and the girls had made their way to the docks. They had been careful to snoop around in secret, as they didn't want to alert any of the followers. Phoebe spotted dock no 38 and looked around for a warehouse or building. She spotted a large storage bay with the doors closed, but from the window she could see candlelight.  
  
"Guys, that's it over there" she said as she pointed it out to her sisters.  
  
They made there way over and Phoebe levitated up to the window and looked around. She could see the girl tied up on the alter and she could see the man with a knife killing a chicken as the followers chanted around in a circle.  
  
"They are all there, they have just killed the chicken so I think the girl will be next, lets call Daryl" Phoebe said  
  
"What if he doesn't get here in time?" Paige asked  
  
"How about we go in and Piper freezes them all until Daryl gets here with the cavalry" Phoebe said with a smile.  
  
"I like that plan" Piper said with a smile.  
  
Piper called Daryl and confirmed that it was the place, he had his team on alert as he had told his superiors that he had a tip off that they were going to kill again tonight, he explained to his captain that he was just waiting on the location from his source.  
  
"Thanks piper" Daryl said as he replaced the Phone. He ran into his captain's office.  
  
"Okay, I have been given a positive location by my source, they are at the docks, Pier 38"  
  
"Go" said the captain as he gave Daryl full authority over a strike team.  
  
As Daryl got into his bulletproof jacket he talked to the other team members.  
  
"Okay, time is of the essence, we have to go in quiet or they will kill the girl, I will lead and then you all spread out around the building, ETA should be 4 minutes, thank god it is close"  
  
Daryl worked out his plans with the team and they left for the docks.  
  
Piper stood behind the door and waited for Phoebe to open it.  
  
When she did Piper froze the whole room, everyone, including the terrified girl were frozen.  
  
"Right then Daryl tells me it should only take about 5 minutes for them all to get here"  
  
"Can you freeze for that long" Paige asked unsure  
  
"Of course I can" Piper said with a smirk. Phoebe kept an eye out for any one that might run into the room and spot them.  
  
After several minutes, Phoebe saw the police cars arriving; she was levitating up at the window to keep an eye out for him.  
  
"Daryl is here, let's go," Phoebe said as she came back down. They ran out the side door and as they did the room unfroze, they were all unaware that the police were outside or of what Piper had done to them.  
  
Daryl was the first one at the door. He opened it a tiny bit to take a peek, when he was satisfied it was the right place he slammed open the door and ran inside with his gun pointed directly at the leader.  
  
"POLICE, ON THE GROUND NOW" The girls stayed out of sight. Daryl ran to the victim and untied her, he lifted her off the alter and took her outside whilst his team arrested everyone inside. More police arrived within minutes to cordon off the area around the dock, the girls made out that they were just bystanders as other people had gathered around to see what was going on.  
  
Daryl was talking to the victim as she sat inside his car. He gave her his hanky and she wiped her tears with it, she dropped it on the floor by mistake and he picked it up. As he looked up he saw the girls behind the police line. He told the girl he would be right back, and motioned for one of his female officers to stay with her. He made his way over to the girls.  
  
"I cant thank you enough for what you have done here tonight"  
  
"Daryl, don't worry about it, it's nice to be able to help you actually catch a killer for a change" Piper said  
  
He was trying to put his hanky in his pocket and he dropped it on the floor, Phoebe bent down and picked it up for him and was thrown into a vision.  
  
She was on the alter, she was screaming as a knife was plunged  
into her chest, the demon Bantam appeared and killed her sisters  
  
The vision was over and Phoebe stood there looking shocked.  
  
"What, what's is it" Piper asked concerned.  
  
"Ohh, its Bad, Bad, Bad" Phoebe said unsure how to explain her death to her sisters.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
The girls moved to a secluded area and when they were sure that they were safe, Paige orbed them to the manor.  
  
All the followers had been rounded up, all except one. Unaware to the police and the Charmed Ones, he had been hiding outside; he was late for the ceremony, so they had started without him. When he got there he saw the three woman walking around outside, then he saw one of them levitate up to the window and he knew that they were witch's or demons.  
  
He kept watching and was stunned when they entered the room and froze everyone including the high priest.  
  
He kept a safe distance and studied the woman; it was obvious to him now that they were witches and good witches. He realised that a heart of a witch would probably all he needed to bring back his master.  
  
All he had to do now was get his high priest out of prison so they could go after one of the witch's.  
  
"So are you sure that it was you" Piper said  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And that you were killed" Piper replied as she paced up and down in the living room.  
  
"Oh Yes"  
  
"And the demon Bantam appeared"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"And he killed us all"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Oh crap" Piper finished her line of questions and sat down on the sofa.  
  
"How can they kill you when Daryl has them all in custody" Paige asked  
  
"Well one of them must have escaped or something" Phoebe replied.  
  
"But you saw more than one man in your vision" Piper said  
  
"Actually, I think that there was four of them, I can't really remember as I was a bit preoccupied with the sight of the huge knife and me being stabbed to death with it"  
  
"Okay, okay calm down" Leo said as he stood between Phoebe and Piper.  
  
"Okay, I have an idea, why don't we go to the police department and Piper can freeze the men in the cells whilst you look at each one to see if the people in your premonition are in custody"  
  
"Paige that is a brilliant idea" Phoebe said hugging her sister.  
  
"That way if any of them escape then all we have to do is orb you away to safety" Paige said putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Okay that's a good plan, lets do it"  
  
The girls phoned Daryl and he agreed to let them come to the station, he led them down to the cells and Piper froze everyone. She unfroze Daryl and they walked down the corridor following Phoebe.  
  
"No, No, No, Yes oh yes he was one of them" Phoebe said with excitement  
  
"You sure" Daryl replied  
  
"Oh yeah" She carried on walking.  
  
"The last one isn't here, Daryl is this all of the prisoners" Phoebe said, slightly worried. Daryl nodded.  
  
"Oh crap, that means that there is one of them on the loose"  
  
"Daryl if any of these escape, you will let me know wont you, Phoebe had a premonition about those men killing her"  
  
"Oh my god" Daryl said placing his hand on her shoulders. He agreed to inform her and they went home.  
  
The follower who had escaped arrest, Ewen, was researching about the 3 witch's he had seen, he had found out all about the Charmed ones and what powers they had. It seamed that one could stop time, one could move things with her mind and orb and the other just had premonitions.  
  
That was the one he would take, the one that would be the least trouble.  
  
"Now all I have to do is test their powers"  
  
He rubbed his hands together to think of a plan.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
The girls were back at the manor now and Leo was watching Phoebe like a hawk. The phone rang and Piper ran to answer it.  
  
"Hello" she smiled when she realised who it was.  
  
"Hi Tim, oh god I total forgot, I will be there in ten minutes" she put down the phone and looked at her family who were looking back at her as though she had done something wrong.  
  
"What" Piper asked?  
  
"What was that about" Paige asked  
  
"It was Tim from the club, I forgot to sign the contract for the band playing tonight, they are really fussy about those things so I had better go and sign it, it will only take me 10 minutes at the most"  
  
"Are you kidding me, we have to stay together to protect Phoebe" Paige said  
  
"Hello" Phoebe said in the middle of the room but no one paid attention to her.  
  
"Look it will only be a few minutes, if I don't do this then I will loose the band tonight"  
  
"If you don't stay you might loose your sister tonight" Paige said  
  
"Um hello, guys" Phoebe said raising her voice slightly, but she was still ignored.  
  
"Daryl is on the look out for these guys, they are in prison, until we know that they have escaped, Phoebe is safe"  
  
"Well what about the other one that is not in custody, the one that might come and get her"  
  
"HEY GUYS" Phoebe said as she whistled and shouted out to her family, finally they all turned to look at her.  
  
"Piper can go to the club, Paige you should go back to work, Leo will stay with me, I know I will be safe with him and I will be safe until they escape from prison"  
  
"Phoebe, I cant just," Paige said  
  
"Ah, ah," Phoebe butted in  
  
"Go to the club Piper, Paige phone the temp agency and carry on with your lives, your getting on my nerves with all this protection" Leo smiled at her words.  
  
"Fine, I won't be long" Piper said as she hugged her sisters and kissed her hubby.  
  
When Piper arrived at the club, Ewen was waiting; he had paid a local thug to test her powers.  
  
Piper parked her car and got out. She turned to lock it and when she turned back towards the club she noticed a large man walking towards her, he was dressed in a tank top that was way to small for his huge beer belly and a pair of filthy jeans.  
  
"Can I help you" Piper said as he approached her quickly.  
  
"Yeah, you can give me your money, they keys to your car and" he looked her up and down, "get naked so I can shag you"  
  
What he said sounded so unbelievable to Piper that the only words that came out of her mouth were.  
  
"Excuse me what did you say"  
  
He backhanded her across the face and piper felt a stinging sensation on her cheek. The force of the blow spun her around and she head butted the car window smashing it. Blood trickled down her head from a cut and down her cheek, when she turned around to look at his hand, she saw a huge ring on it, it had gashed a deep groove in her cheek that she knew would need stitching.  
  
He pulled a gun out from his back pocket and Piper froze him.  
  
Ewen was well out of sight and range of her power, he saw the whole thing.  
  
"Dam, not that one, oh well two to go"  
  
"Daryl it's Piper, could you send someone to the club, I have just been assaulted by a would be rapist and car thief"  
  
"What, my god, okay I will have a squad car there in a minute" Daryl put down the phone and ordered a streetcar to get there immediately. That was never a conversation he had ever expected from a Charmed One, they always seemed to be above human crimes, Daryl was beginning to see them as vulnerable woman at the moment. He was determined to help and protect them.  
  
Piper waited patiently, she took the gun off the thug and stood away from him, when she saw the cop car approaching she unfroze him.  
  
"Hey what the hell, where" he turned to find Piper pointing his gun at him and two policemen approaching him also pointing their guns at him.  
  
"Shit" he said as he put his hands behind his head.  
  
Piper was taken to the station where she gave Daryl her statement he called Leo for her. Unfortunately Piper knew that Leo could not heal her, as they had to have a medical report to back up her story, so Piper had to go to hospital to have 7 stitches put in her cheek and two in her head. Her whole cheek was swollen and her eye and a huge black, blue and purple bruise was forming around the cut.  
  
Ewen had entered the police station in a police uniform, he watched as the thug he had hired was processed, he watched his effects being taken off him and placed in a bag, when no one was watching he went into the booking office and opened the bag, he took out the ring with Pipers blood on it.  
  
"Perfect" he said, he put it in his pocket then left.  
  
"I'm so sorry I wasn't there Piper"  
  
"Leo will you stop, I'm okay it was just a thug with a lucky shot," Piper said gently touching her cheek.  
  
"Just the thought of what he wanted to do to you makes me so angry"  
  
"Leo, it's okay the only one we need to worry about is Phoebe"  
  
"Paige is with her now" Leo said, reassuring Piper that she was still safe.  
  
Ewen needed to test the other two, he decided to go for the youngest one first. Now one of them could move things with her mind and orb away from danger. He sat and thought of an idea, slowly one began to form in his mind and he began to smirk.  
  
"Piper my go are you okay" Paige and Phoebe asked as she came into the manor.  
  
"I'm fine, honestly it's not worth bothering about"  
  
"Are you sure, he didn't touch you did he" Paige asked, piper knew what she meant; she was asking if he had tried to assault her sexually.  
  
"No only here on my cheek"  
  
Paige's mobile went off.  
  
"Hello, oh yes I am available, sure okay I will be in soon" Paige closed her phone.  
  
"I have to nip in to the temp agency, they want me to work today"  
  
"Paige I told you that it is okay, look I have Leo and Piper here now so don't worry" Paige smiled and left the house. She got in her car and headed to the agency, she didn't realise that she was being followed.  
  
She stopped in the agency then shortly after drove to a warehouse. He went inside and watched her; she was helping to box mirrors. He noticed that she was standing in a quiet area of the building, and also that she was standing next to a large pile of box's that were stacked on racks. He ran, unseen, to the back of the boxes and pushed with all his mite.  
  
Paige looked up to see the heavy box's falling towards her, she orbed out of the way. When she orbed back the broken mirror glass was all over the floor, People came rushing over to her to make sure she was okay. In the rush Ewen pushed over a full-length mirror, it smashed near her and a large bit of it went into her leg.  
  
"OWW" she shouted, it was only 3 cm long but it was in deep. Paige pulled it out and it started to bleed.  
  
"Come on miss, lets get you to the first aid room, you might need a stitch in that" said the foreman; he helped her to the office.  
  
"Everyone get back to work, the health and safety people will clear this up" Ewen moved away from the box's and picked up the piece of glass that was in her leg, he looked at the blood on it and put it in a little bag, then left with a smile.  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Piper and Phoebe looked up when the door opened and Paige limped in with the help of her agency boss.  
  
"Paige, my god are you okay" Piper and Phoebe asked together.  
  
"Some box's fell over and a mirror, its no big deal" Paige said trying to brush it off.  
  
"Its was a big deal Paige, you could have been killed, she had a large piece of glass taken out of her leg which had to be stitched up, you look like you have been through the wars yourself" said her boss as he looked at Piper.  
  
"Car accident" she lied, she wasn't prepared to go into the details of almost being raped and car jacked.  
  
"I don't want to see you for over a week Paige" she her boss as he led her to the sofa. He said his goodbyes then left.  
  
"LEO" Piper called out. He was in the kitchen and came running in.  
  
"Paige, my god what happened"  
  
"Box's fell, mirrors smashed, short boring story, can you heal me please" Leo leant down and healed up her wound.  
  
"Hey how come you haven't healed Piper yet"?  
  
"Because I need to stay like this until that creep has been sent to jail permanently, Daryl said it would be best if the injury stayed" she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Ewen had all the information he needed, he knew who the right witch was, all he had to do was break his High Priest out of jail and bring back his Master. Ewen waited for nighttime then entered the police station in the uniform again.  
  
He casually walked around then headed down to the cells, he nodded to the guard and walked into the cell area.  
  
The High Priest smiled when he saw him, he walked to the front of his cell.  
  
Ewen bowed his head  
  
"My lord I have come to rescue you" he whispered  
  
"Ewen, where were you?"  
  
"Forgive me my lord, my car broke down and I was unable to attend but I think it was all for a reason" he hung his head low in shame.  
  
"Explain"  
  
"I have found a way to ensure our masters return, The charmed ones where the reason you were captured, I have determined which one is the least threat the one that only has the power to see the future, I have also collected a sample of the other sisters blood for insurance, her heart has got to be worth 100 mortals"  
  
The high priest was impressed by his actions.  
  
"You have done well Ewen this may be the last heart we need, when our master returns, I will ensure that you are properly rewarded."  
  
"Thank you my lord" he bowed his head in respect.  
  
"All I have to do is break you out so we can go and get her"  
  
Ewen began to chant a spell to unlock the doors, but the priest put up his hands to stop him.  
  
"No, if she can see the future then she may have already seen that we escape, I suggest that you capture her first then come and get us, use your imagination, use the sisters" he said with a smile.  
  
"As you wish my lord" he bowed his head and began to walk out.  
  
"Hey you" shouted Piper's thug  
  
"Don't worry my friend I haven't forgotten about you, I will return soon to get you and my friends out, then as an apology I will have that bitch waiting for you and you can have her any way you please"  
  
The thug just smiled and sat back down on his bed.  
  
Ewen left the station smiling as he headed to the Halliwell manor.  
  
He walked around the back of the manor; he was wearing black so he blended in, in the shadows. He waited for 10 minutes until finally the witch was in the kitchen; he had to wait a further 10 minutes until she was left alone. He seized the moment.  
  
"Phoebe I am going for a bath, will you be okay," Piper shouted from the hallway.  
  
"Yeah, Leo's is still here isn't he"  
  
"No he had gone up to the elders, he shouldn't be long, Paige is still here though"  
  
Ewen stopped when he heard her say Elders, he had read about them, that must mean that the man is a white lighter, he would easily be able to track her down, he would have to make sure he took steps to block out and tracking from them.  
  
He left the garden and went back home to study about white lighter weaknesses and blocking spells.  
  
After spending half the night researching and half the night setting up the symbols and spells to keep the witch hidden from the witch's he was ready to get her, now all he needed was one last ingredient.  
  
"Morning" Piper said as she came into he kitchen.  
  
"Hey sis, what you up to today"  
  
"Well I thought we could go shopping, cheer you up a bit"  
  
"Ohh that sounds like a good idea" Phoebe said with a smile.  
  
"I just need to have a shower and I will be back, where is Paige"  
  
"She is still in bed, she spent almost all the night watching me sleep, bless her"  
  
"Leo?"  
  
"He is fixing the leaking water valve in the basement"  
  
"Okay, you seem to be surrounded so I will be back in a minute"  
  
Piper ran upstairs to get showered and changed.  
  
Phoebe felt a sting in her arm and when she looked down she saw a hand removing a needle from it. She collapsed before she could say a word into Ewen's arms. He carried her outside to the car and drove back to his house at full speed.  
  
"Are we ready to go" Piper asked as she came into the kitchen. Phoebe's plate of toast and coffee were still sitting uneaten on the table.  
  
"Phoebe" Piper spoke out loud.  
  
"Leo is Phoebe down there with you." Piper shouted down to Leo in the basement.  
  
He came upstairs soaking wet.  
  
"What did you say, I couldn't hear a thing down there with that dam pipe hissing in my face"  
  
"Leo, where is Phoebe, can you sense her" Pipers panic began to rise.  
  
"No" he opened his eyes and looked around.  
  
"Does that mean" piper couldn't even bring herself to finish the sentence.  
  
"No I feel like I am being blocked" Piper looked at the open back door and ran outside to see if she might be there, when she saw the syringe on the floor her whole world began to spin.  
  
"They've got her," Piper said as Leo hugged her.  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
Ewen looked at the symbols inside his car and hoped that they would work.  
  
"I can't sense her, I'm being blocked, they must be using a hiding spell"  
  
"Shit, shit, shit" Piper said as she started to panic.  
  
"Hey, what's going on" Paige said as she came into the kitchen yawning.  
  
"Phoebe is gone, they have got her" That woke Paige straight up.  
  
"WHAT, how, when" Paige asked as she too began to panic.  
  
"Okay lets think straight for a minute, he cant do anything to her until the others are with him isn't that what Phoebe saw in her premonition" Leo said trying to calm the girls down.  
  
"That's right, lets warn Daryl"  
  
Ewen tied Phoebe up securely and gagged her; he placed her inside a wooden box that looked like an unfinished coffin.  
  
"They wont find you in there" he said as he looked at the symbols on the box. He got his camera and took a Polaroid of her face.  
  
"Now to get the others" he shut the lid and bolted it locked.  
  
They had phoned Daryl and warned him that a jailbreak was going to happen soon, he was more concerned for Phoebe.  
  
1 hour had passed and they had tried every spell to bring or find her but nothing had worked, Leo had kept trying to sense her.  
  
"I'll get it" Piper said when the doorbell went; she assumed that it would be Daryl. When she opened it a small man was standing there, he was dressed all in black, his black hair was tied back into a ponytail.  
  
"Can I help you"?  
  
"Yes you can witch, you can break my High Priest out of jail"  
  
"Excuse me" Piper said. Ewen pulled out the photo of Phoebe and shoved it in her face. Piper gasped when she saw her sister gagged and unconscious.  
  
"You son of a bitch" she shouted, and at that Paige and Leo came running to the door.  
  
"Is everything okay" Leo said as he stood protectively in front of his wife.  
  
"He is the one that took Phoebe" she showed them the photo that he gave her.  
  
"You fu.."  
  
"Now, now, we don't have a lot of time to mess around, well should I say she doesn't have a lot of time to mess around"  
  
"What do you mean" Piper said as her heart beat grew louder in her chest.  
  
"I have placed her in a box kind of like a coffin, she wont have too much air time left so I suggest that you do as I say"  
  
"Oh my god" Piper said as she held Paige's hand, the thought of her sister in a coffin made her sick.  
  
"Shall we get to it?" he said as he led them to his car. The sisters looked at each other with dread and followed him.  
  
Ewen drove them to the police station. He turned off the engine and went over his plan.  
  
"Okay I need you to freeze everyone in the cells when we get there and you two can orb us there" Piper just looked at Paige, they all knew that they had to do as he said.  
  
"Do I need to told you hand?" he said as he looked at Paige with a smile. She just grabbed his arm and Leo took Piper. They orbed into the cells and Piper froze everyone, including Daryl who was position by the door with a team.  
  
When she looked around she saw the thug who had attacked her earlier, she turned her head away from him in disgust. Leo noticed the face she pulled and looked at the man in the cell, it only took him a second to realise who it was.  
  
"Right I am sure that you can unlock those doors some how" Piper walked up to the first one and blew up the lock.  
  
"Wow, two powers ehh, that's useful to know" Piper blew up all the doors he wanted and then unfroze the prisoners.  
  
"Ewen, you have done well," said the Priest as he walked out the door.  
  
"How do we escape the building?" he said as he looked at the group of policeman at the door.  
  
"He will orb you three out and she will take the rest" he nodded in respect to his lord.  
  
"You" he said as he pointed at Leo.  
  
"Take my Lord and these three men to my car NOW" he shouted. Leo sighed heavily and took them out.  
  
Paige, Piper Ewen were left.  
  
"One more prisoner will be joining us witch," he said as he pointed to Pipers thug.  
  
"What, he is not in your cult" Piper said  
  
"No but I did promise him a treat, you" he said as he looked at her strangely. Piper kept thinking of Phoebe so she unfroze him and blew off the door.  
  
"Ahh, you brought her just as you said," said the thug as he grabbed Piper round the waist.  
  
"Hey, hands off my sister" Paige said and was about to punch him when Ewen spoke up.  
  
"Remember your sister" that made Paige stop.  
  
"You will have to come with us to be safe, I hope that is okay" Ewen said to the thug.  
  
"As long as I get what you promised me," he replied as he sniffed Pipers hair.  
  
They orbed out to the car and Leo was seething to see that the thug who had attacked her was now standing with his arm around her.  
  
"Get your hands off my wife" he said as he rushed forward to beat the crap out of him.  
  
"Your witch will die with in the next ten minutes if you don't stop this bickering" shouted Ewen.  
  
They all stopped and looked at him, now orb us to this location. Paige and Leo did as they were told. When Daryl unfroze it took him a few seconds to realise that the prisoners were gone, the rest of the police were dumbstruck at how they could have got out whilst they were all standing guard, Daryl knew immediately that the charmed ones had been here, he realised that they must be in big trouble if they have had to resort to this, he need to find someone to help them and he could only think of one person.  
  
They all arrived in Ewen's large studio apartment. When the sisters looked around, they could see no furniture, just unlit candles and an alter table,  
  
"Where is our sister" Piper shouted.  
  
Ewen didn't say anything; he just looked at his lord.  
  
"Firstly we had to make sure that you witch's wouldn't try to escape or use your powers on us so we had to have a little insurance" he said as Ewen passed him the voodoo dolls.  
  
"Voodoo dolls, they won't work" Paige said with a silly smile.  
  
"Not unless you have a sample of the victims blood, oh look at this," he said as he pulled out two vials and emptied them onto the dolls. Piper and Paige looked at each other and realised that, that was their blood.  
  
"Shall we test it?" said the Priest as he stabbed a needle in one of the dolls. Piper screamed and grabbed her stomach in pain.  
  
"Okay enough we get the point" Leo shouted.  
  
The priest pulled out the needle and Piper recovered.  
  
"Ah yes the white lighter, we have a surprise for you too" he said as Ewen stabbed him from behind with a dark lighter arrow.  
  
"LEO" Piper shouted as he collapsed to the floor she tried to run to him but the thug held her tightly.  
  
"Now where is the witch?" shouted the priest.  
  
"In the bedroom my lord" Ewen walked in and took her out of the box; she was awake now and scared. When she entered the room she saw Piper being held by a large man, Paige being held by two men and Leo on the floor bleeding with an arrow sticking out of his back.  
  
"Can I use you bedroom?" said the thug to Ewen.  
  
"Yes knock yourself out, I will make sure that she is no threat to you" he placed a thread around Pipers voodoo doll and Piper realised that she couldn't move.  
  
"PIPER" Leo shouted as the thug carried her off to the bedroom.  
  
"LEO" she shouted in return and he could hear the terror in her voice.  
  
Ewen placed a large needle in Paige's voodoo doll and placed it on the side as she collapsed on the floor in pain.  
  
"Let us prepare the sacrifice," they said as they placed Phoebe on the Alter.  
  
Leo saw Piper being thrown onto the bed, and then the thug moved to the door and closed it with a huge smile.  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Daryl had been calling the manor for over an hour and he was beginning to worry, he decided to go there and find out what the hell was going on. When he arrived he found it deserted, he looked around to make sure that they weren't in any room unconscious, as he had found them that way many times before. When he went into the living room he saw a photo on the floor, he gasped when he picked it up and looked at it properly.  
  
"Oh god, Phoebe" he said to himself, he put it in his pocket then left for the only place he knew that he would find help.  
  
"Hello, Cole" Daryl said as he got off the penthouse lift. He looked around but Cole wasn't here. He decided to leave him a note then he returned to the station.  
  
"Keep away from me or I will kill you" Piper said with such venom that the thug believed her, but yet he carried on. He put his hand on her leg and smiled.  
  
"What you going to do about this then" he rubbed her thigh as Piper struggled to move.  
  
"That's what I thought, your all talk, you and me are going to have some fun, then when I am done fucking you I am going to go out there and get that pretty young thing and fuck her too"  
  
Paige had tried everything to move but the pain was so intense that she could hardly breathe. She had tried to call out for the dolls but Ewen had gagged her so that she couldn't talk. She was worried about Piper, she had seen the same as Leo and knew what that man had planned, she looked over at Leo and could see the colour draining from his face slowly, she had no idea how they were going to get out of this.  
  
Leo was in agony, he could feel the poison running through his body, he could see Paige struggling to breathe beside him, Phoebe's frightened eyes locked with his then he heard Piper scream and knew that he had to do something soon.  
  
Phoebe was tied to the alter her mouth was still gagged. She could see her family in pain in front of her and she was terrified of what that thug was doing to Piper. How are we going to get out of this?  
  
Cole returned to the penthouse and found the note that Daryl had left.  
  
Cole,  
The girls are in trouble and I need your help, please come to  
see me at the station.  
  
Daryl  
  
Cole thought it over and decided to go so he shimmered to the station.  
  
He found Daryl at his desk as usual.  
  
"I got your message," he said as he stood by his desk. Daryl stood and walked him to a quiet room.  
  
"Something is seriously wrong, Phoebe had a premonition that she was going to sacrificed, now she has been kidnapped. The people who are going to kill her were locked up here but a little while ago, Piper and Paige broke them out of jail, this leads to me to think that something has gone wrong and they are in serious trouble"  
  
Cole listened to Daryl.  
  
"What makes you think that I will help them?" Cole said standing close to Daryl.  
  
"Because I know how much you love Phoebe, and I know deep down how much she loves you" Cole knew that Daryl was right.  
  
"Do you know anything about the demon or god she is being sacrificed too" Daryl nodded and looked for his pocket book.  
  
"Yeah a demon called Bantam" Cole's eyebrows raised.  
  
"Ohh, well now I know that they are in trouble, Bantam is a famous demon, extremely powerful, it is said that when he was killed he made a spell that required hearts of innocents to be sacrificed so that one day he would return, now I don't know of a more purer or more innocent heart than Phoebe's, if he returns then" he paused and looked at Daryl.  
  
"They will die" Daryl ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"Cole, please find them and help them, they are like my sisters" Cole put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I wont let anything happen to them" he shimmered out and Daryl felt a small sliver of hope run through him.  
  
The thug had begun to undo his trousers, he dropped them around his ankles, then he dropped his boxers, Piper couldn't look at him. He undid her trousers then pulled them down to her ankles. He legs were dangling over the edge of the bed.  
  
Ewen opened the door and walked past them both.  
  
"Sorry, I just needed to get the knife"  
  
Leo could see the thug with his trousers down and Piper's bare legs.  
  
"PIPER" he yelled.  
  
Ewen came out of the room and closed the door. The thug pulled down piper's knickers and leaned over her. He kissed her roughly on the mouth and Piper gagged at his taste.  
  
"Okay I'm ready, spread your legs, oh I forgot you cant move, don't worry I will do it for you baby"  
  
"LEO" she screamed as he pushed her legs so far apart she thought she was doing the splits. The thug positioned himself ready to enter her.  
  
Leo used all his remaining strength and orbed into the room, The sight of Piper, half naked on the bed terrified and sobbing and the thug leaning over her made him angry, more angry and hateful than he had ever been in his life. He pulled out the arrow from his back and stabbed the thug through the heart.  
  
"Oh god Leo he was going too"  
  
"I know, it's okay now," he said as he fell to his knees.  
  
"I was so scared, Leo, Leo can you hear me" Leo collapsed onto the floor. Piper could only call out his name, as she still couldn't move.  
  
When Leo had orbed out Ewen knew where he was going, he entered the bedroom to find the thug dead on the floor, Leo unconscious and Piper with her legs spread and half naked.  
  
"Well at least I don't have to worry about him," he said as he kicked the thug.  
  
He stood in front of Piper and looked at her vulnerable state.  
  
"I suppose I have enough time, waste not want not" he said as he closed the door. He walked to Piper and undid his trousers. It took him a moment to drop them and his boxers and enter Piper. He covered her mouth as he began to thrust in and out. Piper began to sob louder.  
  
After a couple of minutes he heard his lord call out.  
  
"Ewen where are you"  
  
"Shit" he said as he thrust faster. Piper couldn't believe the pain each thrust gave her.  
  
"Coming my lord," he said with a smile as he came inside Piper.  
  
"Thanks that was just what I needed" He pulled out of Piper and pulled up his trousers, then he pulled up Pipers and dragged her outside, he dumped her on the floor by Paige. Paige could see by her face that she had been raped.  
  
"Yes my lord" Ewen said as he bowed his head.  
  
"We will begin the ceremony in 30 minutes, prepare the chicken" Phoebe looked at her sister crumpled on the floor and knew what had happened to her.  
  
Cole was tracking them down, slowly but he was doing well. Normally he could sense Phoebe wherever she was, but there was a hiding spell around her, he just hoped that he would find her in time.  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
The room had been filled with candles. The men had changed into black robes with hoods. Paige and Piper had been tied to chairs; the High Priest had not wanted them to miss the sight of their sister being butchered. The four men began to chant.  
  
"I offer you this heart, pure and innocent" he walked around the alter and stood by phoebe's chest. Piper realised that they were going to kill her and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
"For you my master" he said as he raised the knife high in the air, Phoebes eyes widened with terror.  
  
"PHOEBE" Piper yelled, suddenly Cole shimmered in but he was too late the priest plunged the knife into her chest. Phoebe felt the knife enter her and began to spasm as he cut around her heart, blood came up her throat and she coughed it out chocking on it. She was a live long enough to see her heart being pulled from her chest.  
  
"NO" Cole screamed as the priest held it high in the air. Cole threw an energy ball at him and he exploded into a ball of screaming fire.  
  
"PHEOBE" he whispered as he looked around at the other men, they looked scared and well they should be for Cole showed them no mercy as he burnt them to death. Piper and Paige couldn't believe that she was dead.  
  
Cole was about to run to Phoebe when a bolt of lighting hit the center of the room knocking him backwards. The whole building began to shake, Piper realised what it was, a huge whole appeared in the floor like a swirling tornado, a figure began to rise from it.  
  
"Bantam" Piper said she knew that without either of them able to move, he was going to kill them easily. The rumbling stopped and he stood in the room looking at the girls then to Cole.  
  
"Witches and a demon, you must be the one that resurrected me"  
  
"No I am your worst nightmare" bantam smiled at the demon.  
  
"You have no idea who you are dealing with," said bantam  
  
"Dido" said Cole, the demon looked confused at the word dido. Bantam fired a huge fireball at Cole; Cole stumbled back a step but held his ground.  
  
"What" said bantam in disbelief.  
  
"Things have changed since your time, now I am the most powerful demon and it's my turn," said Cole as he used all his powers and threw energy balls and fireballs and lighting at the newly arrived demon. Bantam began to scream in pain and Cole just kept on going until finally Bantam exploded. Cole leaned over a took a second to get his breathe.  
  
Paige and Piper looked at each other shocked. Cole had just defeated one of the most powerful demons in history. HE had saved their lives, well most of them.  
  
"Cole you did it" Paige said. Cole found the voodoo dolls and undid the curse on them, Piper and Paige were free. They ran to Phoebe's lifeless body, her eyes were wide open, there was blood coming out of her mouth and nose, and a huge hole in her chest. They held each other and cried. Cole picked up Phoebes heart and placed it in her chest.  
  
"Cole what are you doing"  
  
"Saving her" he said as he closed his eyes and placed his hand over her chest. He began to glow and raised off the floor, Phoebe's body rose up in the air also and she too began to glow.  
  
The whole room was lit up by the glow off Cole and Phoebe. After a minute they returned to the ground and Phoebe sat bolt upright and gasped for air.  
  
Piper looked at her chest, there was not a mark on her.  
  
"Oh my god" Piper said as her and Paige hugged her. Cole smiled at the sight.  
  
Phoebe let them go then looked at him.  
  
"Cole, you came to save us, you gave me life how, why"  
  
"Do you really need to ask that" To everyone's surprise including Cole's, Phoebe grabbed Cole's face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He was stunned then he began to kiss her back, it felt so familiar, so right. Piper ran to Leo.  
  
"Paige can you help Leo"  
  
Whilst Paige and Piper disappeared into the back room to heal Leo, Phoebe and Cole separated.  
  
"I just wanted to say thank you," she said as she stroked his cheek with her hand.  
  
"So what happens now?" he said with no expectations. He looked at the floor, knowing that she was going to tell him that nothing had changed and that he was too powerful and unpredictable.  
  
"Lets start off slow and see where we go" Cole looked up at her surprised and was about to kiss her when he stopped.  
  
"Can I kiss you"?  
  
"Okay not that slow" she said as she grabbed him again for another kiss.  
  
Paige had managed to heal Leo and she left the two of them to talk.  
  
"Phoebe" he asked.  
  
"Stabbed, heart removed, heart put back in and now alive again," she said  
  
"What, she's alive, how, what about bantam"  
  
"Vanquished by Cole" Piper said as she helped Leo up.  
  
"Cole"  
  
"I will explain it all later I promise, for now I just want to get out of this room" Piper looked at the bed and Leo realised that something had happened.  
  
"Did one of them"  
  
"Yes, don't worry, I will get over it," she said trying to sound brave.  
  
Leo hugged her and a light went from his hand down into her back. She pulled away from him.  
  
"What did you just do"?  
  
"I helped heal your pain, and wiped your memory of what he did to you"  
  
They sat and talked for a while then the came back into the large room. Phoebe was standing by Cole holding his hand and Paige had a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Cole, thank you for saving them" Leo said as he came over and shook his hand.  
  
"So I guess that means we will be having another person for dinner tonight" Paige said as she looked at Cole and Phoebe.  
  
They both knew that it would be a difficult journey, but their love for each other was the perfect start.  
  
THE END 


End file.
